


I published an (erotic) short story.

by NegansOtherWife



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: hello, again. x
Kudos: 8





	I published an (erotic) short story.

**_A short story, it will take you barely an hour to read (maybe two), but it took me months to complete. I wanted this to be perfect. The perfect beginning of this epic story that I’d someday tell my adoring fans (lol). That’s not me, though, and when I remembered who I was, I found this story very easy to write._ **

**_The first of many._ **

**_Love, Delilah x_ ** ****

**<https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B084ZXCCT1/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_hsch_vapi_taft_p1_i0> **


End file.
